


Substructure

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddles, Cute, Eddie takes care of Venom, M/M, Partnership, Sharing a Body, Sickfic, Sweet, Venom discovers the flu, Venom takes care of Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: Eddie and Venom help each other through the flu.





	Substructure

They’d fallen into the river, had a savage, bloody fight in the snow, and then had to face getting back soaking wet on a motorbike. By the time they’d drawn up outside their motel, Eddie was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering.

He stumbled up the steps, and fumbled for their keys, it took two tries to find them, then he dropped them into the snow. Black tendrils flowed out of his trembling hands and hooked the keys. Eddie closed his eyes and huddled in on himself as Venom got the door open. At least he took the time to use the keys, Eddie didn’t want to try and explain to the motel owner why the door had been ripped off.

 _Need to keep you warm, Eddie_ , Venom murmured in his head. _So cold here, we need the door._

“Yeah.” Eddie staggered in, slamming the door behind him. He switched on the heating, but it would take a while to warm up. “Shower.” He was shaking so hard he couldn't see straight.

_I will do it._

And, oh fuck but okay, good. Right now Eddie doesn’t want to do anything but curl in on himself against the cold. Goddammit but why did it have to be New York? The one thing he hadn’t missed had been the winter, and instead of staying warm in California, they had to go track down a corrupt CEO in Manhattan before he poisoned another town's drinking water.

Venom was happy, full and satisfied after their heavy meal. He got them into the bathroom, turned the shower on as hot as it could go and got them in.

“Clothes.” Eddie groaned wearily, but really, their clothes were so wet and filthy at this point that it hardly mattered. And the water felt so _good_ , washing over them. It was too hot, but Venom took care of the pain and the heavy, steaming weight of the water running over them was blissful.

The room was warmer, but Eddie was still shivering. His head hurt, and his joints were starting to ache. They stumbled over to the bed, dropped their sopping clothes over a chair, and knotted themselves into a ball under the covers.

 _Eddie Eddie Eddie,_ Venom murmured in his head, _go to sleep Eddie_.

“Can’t.” He gritted their teeth to keep them from chattering. “Need to get a plane tonight.”

 _We can get one tomorrow_. Venom enveloped him, radiating heat. Eddie’s breath came out half a sob as the warmth soaked through him, soothed his aching bones.

“And explain why we went missing at the same time that fucking CEO vanished-” His voice cracked, and a cough doubles him over. Michigan had better be _fucking_ grateful.

_You are sick Eddie, need to keep you warm, keep you safe._

“Can’t you make me feel better?” His throat felt raw, ragged.

_No, next time. I can see how you resist this and repeat it. But not this time, I may get it wrong and hurt you._

Well wasn’t that fucking great? Eddie closed his eyes. He needed to _rest_ , but the thought that they would need to go out again, in the cold, take the bike back to the rental company and wait in the miserable airport for their flight-

He groaned, tried to bury themselves in blankets. This was going to be _awful_.

It was. The alarm got them up at ten and it was pitch dark outside, the snow rattling the windows, blown by a corrosive, endless wind. Eddie bundled himself up as best he could and stumbled outside. His breath rose in streamers and everything _hurt_ and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry-

“No.” Venom wound around him in coils. “I’ll drive us, Eddie. You can sleep.”

“You don’t know how to drive.” Eddie found his bike, dug out the keys and started it. It spat, growled and finally sputtered to life. He pulled his helmet on.

“We know how to drive.” Venom nuzzled his cheek under the helmet. God, he felt good, warm against the cold. “We know how to go through the airport. We can get us home, you will sleep, and wake up home.”

That sounded- so fucking good. Eddie struggled to gather himself, “We can’t afford to be noticed,” pleading. “If they see us and guess-“

“Yes, yes,” another gentle nudge. “No eating people. Feeling full anyway. _Please_ Eddie.”

Fuck it. Venom could eat the whole damn airport and he was struggling to care. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could even get them there without crashing. “Okay, babe." he sighed, “You drive.”

Venom grinned, touched Eddie’s cheek a third time and melted into him, flowing over his skin and _oh fuck_ _he’s so warm_. The world vanished in a blur of darkness, flowing over his body like the currents of the ocean, like a million sweet, teasing kisses.

It reminded him a bit of driving with Annie. Going out of the city for a day, to an attraction or a picnic or- just away. Spending the day together and Annie driving them home in her car. He’d put the seat back, close his eyes, and doze, the streetlights passing in faint orange sweeps through his closed eyelids. Enclosed in the security and warmth of the car, the absolute trust in the one he loved.

 _Love you_ , his mouth moved, he tasted the heavy, slick weight of Venom. The symbiote moved over him in an embrace, twisted against his mouth in a hungry kiss. “Sleep, Eddie.” Their voice rumbled through him.

Eddie couldn’t cough, couldn’t yawn. He relaxed into them, and did just that.

It was like sleepwalking. He’d been vaguely aware of them returning the bike, and being distantly glad he’d paid upfront so Venom didn’t need to experiment with human money. Then a sense of being in the airport, all airy space and the dull tang of exhaustion and exasperation soaked into the building.

Then the plane, the tremble of take off, and Venom was back with him, turned inward to cradle him. _Eddie_.

 _Hey babe_. His body is buoyed up, as though resting in deep water. _We’re okay?_

 _Yes_. _We are fine. We are going home._

_No one ran away screaming?_

_Only the fool who tried to sit beside us._

_Heh._ Eddie smiled. _I hate company on flights._

_Apart from us._

_Sure, we don’t count_. He leant forwards and blindly presses a kiss in the tangle of tendrils around him. _I can’t feel anything, are we better?_

 _No. We are still sick._ He sounded tired and strained. _This is not fun._

 _Welcome to being human, babe._ Eddie relaxed. _Can you manage to get us home_?

 _Of course._ Venom sounded vaguely insulted. Then, somewhat smaller- _Do we need to take the motorcycle?_

Eddie smiled, _Nah sweetie, we can get a cab. The bike can wait a few days_.

Venom didn’t say any more, but he could’t quite hide his relief.

 

* * *

 

He must have slept, there wasn’t anything for a while, then- _Eddie_?

 _Yeah?_ He wanted to yawn, they might have but Eddie couldn’t feel it.

 _We need to- we cannot- **please**_ _Eddie-_

Eddie braced himself, opened his eyes, and felt Venom draw back-

The sheer unspeakable _awful_ hit like a punch. Their throat was so raw he wondered if it was actually bleeding, his joints felt swollen and so stiff he could barely move. He doubled over, braced them against the door- his front door, he realized vaguely- and coughed until their chest might shatter.

 _It will not_. Venom sounded exhausted. _We are **never** going through this again._

“Yeah.” Eddie croaked, the words dragged over his raw throat like sandpaper. Venom had dropped their keys, which had probably been the last straw for him. Eddie groaned and bent down, shuddering like an old man, and picked them up. It took far too much effort to pick out the right key and line it up with the lock- but then they were in.

 _Sleep_.

“Not hungry today?” Eddie teased wearily, switching on the heating.

_Shut up, asshole._

Eddie smiled wearily, staggering over to the bed. He barely bothered to get their boots off; and slumped back on the bed. “Yeah, it sucks.” He kept his voice low, not to aggravate his throat.

 _This happens often?_ Venom coiled up around him like an exhausted python, head resting on his chest.

Eddie stroked him, wound his fingers through the tendrils. “Yeah,” he croaked, “Once a year, sometimes.”

Venom gave a wordless moan, huddled against him. _Never, ever again_ , he promised. _These disgusting little viruses are never coming near us again_.

“I’m not complaining.” Eddie sighed, and picked up their phone. Ms Chen owed them a few favors, maybe she could run them up a few groceries.

 _Call Annie_ , Venom shivered. _Tell her we need the bird juice_.

Eddie looked at his phone, he probably shouldn’t bother her-

Venom groaned again, piteously. Eddie sighed, and sent a text. _Hey Annie, ~~we~~ I will owe you the largest favor if ~~we~~ I could have a bowl of that chicken soup. I’m pretty sure it could raise the dead, which is kinda how ~~we~~ I feel right now._

It was becoming harder to talk about themselves as one person, these days. Eddie closed his eyes, rested a hand on Venom, who was still shivering, and- didn’t quite sleep, but wandered off into their mind, went somewhere else, for a while.

There was a bang on the door. Eddie jerked up. Venom was half sunken inside him already and when Eddie pushed him down, Venom flowed away, too exhausted to complain, and they got up, stumbling to the door.

“Should I open it?” Eddie groaned.

 _Really don’t care. Kill us now_.

Eddie smiled, and opened the door.

“You look like shit.” Dan informed him cheerily. Venom grumbled, but the smell from the crock pot he was holding kept any more complaints at bay. “Seasonal flu?”

“Don’t know.” His hands reached for the pot, he wasn’t sure if that was him or Venom there. “Been feeling awful since yesterday.”

“Yeah, it’s really going around.” Dan handed him the pot. In his head, Venom wailed in joy. It smelled _so good_. “I hope it’s as good as Annie’s, she’s been in bed all week.”

“She’s okay?” Eddie wavered, braced himself on the doorframe.

“She’s getting over it.” Dan smiled, “Don’t worry, I used her recipe.”

“It smells great.” Eddie smiled, “What about you, have you gotten it?”

“I’m a doctor,” Dan smiled, “I got through all the seasonal diseases during residency. Just stay warm and I’ll drop you off another pot this weekend.”

“We might love you.” Eddie sighed. Even Venom didn’t complain, his usual irritation at Dan fading to the ever-present exhaustion.

Dan handed them a bag, “I picked up some painkillers for you. Take some for the pain, and drink hot water with honey and lemon.”

 _He’s not our doctor,_ Venom grumbled.

“ _Thank you_.” Eddie said pointedly. “We owe you one.”

“Take care of yourself,” Dan waved cheerily. How did that guy stay so upbeat?

_He’s an asshole._

“Shut up.” The soup smelled wonderful. Dan had even managed Annie’s little dumplings.

After a spoonful, even Venom shut up. They finished two bowls, and went back to bed with a glass of water and some painkillers. Then they curled up together under the blankets, drawing each other down away from the paid, somewhere into the darkness of their shared minds where  _Eddie_ and  _Venom_ faded into one sleek whole, and even the crawling exhaustion and dull pain couldn't enter.

 _Better_. They weren't sure which of them said it. It didn't matter. Better. Yes. Sleep now. Food later. And although neither of them was sure living through the night would be entirely worth it, they were willing to try, for their sakes.


End file.
